


glimpses

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: Three sentences, three scenarios."Why the heck aren't we making out?"  // "I'm sorry I ended up falling for you." // "Like hell I'm leaving you when you look at me like that."





	glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another period of silence -- real life has been hectic for me, though I hope things will die down soon. I still owe you guys a chapter for fever, and a couple of prompt fills, and I'm working on those, I swear.
> 
> These aren't... any of those. Today I unearthed an old stack of papers with a lot of random scenes written on it, and these three are the ones complete enough to be shared, so I went, hey, why not. These short scenes have nothing to do with each other except for the fact that they're all coming from [this prompt list.](http://rawmen.co.vu/post/136752627503/send-me-a-pairing-a-number)
> 
> They're all different in topic and tone, so I gave up tagging altogether. The second one's unrequited, so if that's not your thing, you might want to skip that.

**("Why the heck aren't we making out?")**

 

"Why the heck aren't we making out?"

Sanji whips his head incredulously and gives his boyfriend a look. "Uh, because we're currently in hiding from the marines and there's a time and place for that --"

Zoro moves slightly, adjusting his position in the small cupboard, and Sanji quickly learns that small cupboards aren't meant for two tall, grown adults as Zoro's thigh accidentally brushes Sanji's more private areas. Sanji gulps, instantly shutting up. He can feel Zoro's warm breath tickles his left ear every time the swordsman exhales, and he figures so can Zoro, judging from the slight shiver that runs down his back every time Sanji breathes too close to his neck.

Zoro shifts again, the toned muscles of his torso pressed flush against Sanji's, and suddenly the temperature around them ratchets up by a couple degrees.

Zoro raises his eyebrow at Sanji.

"Yeah, good point," he concedes, pulls the brute by the collars and brings their lips together.

 

* * *

 

 

**("I'm sorry I ended up falling for you.")**

 

Zoro doesn't look at Sanji, doesn't look at  _anything_ , really. He gazes upwards, towards the sky, and just. Exhales.

"I'm sorry," he says, because Sanji deserves nothing less than the truth, because they may fight and call each other names but he trusts Sanji with anything. Even this. Even his heart. "I'm sorry I ended up falling for you."

There's a moment of silence, and in that silence Zoro stupidly entertains the idea that Sanji would return his feelings. That he would wake up in the morning to Sanji curling into his side, arm thrown across Zoro's chest. Over his scar. Over his heart.

But then Sanji looks away. Doesn't make fun of him, thankfully -- doesn't dismiss his confession as a joke. But he whispers, still, "I'm sorry, too."

And, "I'm sorry, Zoro."

He didn't step on Zoro's heart. He wrapped his hands around it, unexpectedly gentle, and handed it back to Zoro.

It breaks anyway.

 

* * *

 

**("Like hell I'm leaving you when you look at me like that.")**

 

Sanji's face is flushed, deep red swept across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, all the way to the tips of his ears. He's looking at anywhere but Zoro, and Zoro finds his feet rooted on the wooden floor of the galley.

Zoro doesn't make a habit of calling anything -- much less  _anyone_ \-- cute. He doesn't even think such a word was even registered in his mental vocabulary in the first place. But looking at Sanji, blushing brightly and half-pouting, there is no other word to describe the man before him right now.

Zoro never shies away from telling the cook what's on his mind either, so he tells him, "you're cute."

Sanji does the impossible and blushes even darker. There is a stack of tomatoes at the corner of the pantry, and Zoro distantly makes a mental comparison between the colors in front of him.

Tomatoes: 0. Sanji: 1.

"Shut the fuck up," Sanji growls, his threatening stance completely betrayed by the embarrassed flush of his ears, "I told you to leave, Marimo!"

Zoro steps closer towards Sanji instead, because he has mastered the art of doing exactly the opposite of what Sanji wants him to do, but also --

He pulls Sanji by the wrist into his arms, and growls back, "like hell I'm leaving you when you look at me like that."


End file.
